


An Emotional Encounter

by TrashySwitch



Series: 7 Fluffy Balls of Joy [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned puppies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: While looking down an alley way, Jackieboy Man finds something he would’ve NEVER imagined: A single homeless dog, with a big family!Out of pure impulse, Jackieboy Man decides to take them home and bring some pure joy to all of his roommates.





	An Emotional Encounter

Within a collection of different sized city buildings and apartments, a man clothed in red could be seen flying by. Dodging each and every building wall with ease, he kept watch over the English city he was apart of. During an attempt to pick up speed, the super hero halted at his spot, to hear what he could’ve assumed to be a crime scene nearby. However, the sound was not threatening, or linked to anger in any way. In fact, it sounded like a cry for help! 

“Aaa-OOOOOOOOooooooooooh!” 

Or rather, a ‘howl’ for help. Using his hearing and his sound detecting skills, he was able to slowly pinpoint the howling sounds location. He soon found himself descending into a back alley, filled with recycle bins, garbage littered on the ground, and some graffiti art on the concrete walls. As he walked around in the alleyway, he listened for more howls. 

“Aaa-OOOOOOoooooh!” He heard. The superhero used some of his flight speed to his advantage, and followed the howl that echoed throughout the alleyway. Eventually, the superhero stopped to have another listen. 

“AAA-OOOOOOOOoooooohh!” He heard. This howl was a lot louder, and a lot clearer. He must be getting close. He decided to save his flying for later, and walk the rest of the way to the destination. One more howl, helped him confirm the destination. He turned around to face a recycling bin, and felt his heart shatter at the sight before him...

There, sitting in front of an overflowing recycle bin, sat a female German shepherd dog, guarding an open cardboard box. Jackieboy Man slowly walked up, knelt down and let the weak female dog sniff his hand to identify him.

"Hello..." Jackie said softly, before gently petting her head with his hand. He brought his hand back, and watched.

The dog lifted her head, and opened her mouth. "Aaa-OOOOOOooooooooooohh" The dog howled. This confirmed it for him. However, that wasn't the only sound he could hear...He could also hear some whining, and a couple high-pitched howls coming from behind her. 'it couldn't be...could it?' Jackie thought to himself. He stood up to eye up the sound, but the mother lifted its head and growled.

"It's okay...I just want to see." Jackie said, attempting to calm it down. This did not phase the dog. The mother's growl continued, and got louder and louder as the superhero got closer to the box. Jackie could sense why she was growling, but he would need to use his eyes to confirm his suspicions. One more step was taken, and whatever was left of his shattered heart had burst at the devastating sight.

1...2...3, 4, 5, 6...7! 7 German Shepherd puppies, laying on top of each other in a shallow cardboard box. Jackie's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at them. The mother howled once again, and Jackie watched as 1...2...3...4 of the heads had lifted and started howling along with their mother. It was at that point, that Jackie had completely fallen apart. He let his tears fall down his face, and covered his mouth as his body shook with sobs. As he cried, he slowly knelt down to get a closer look. They appeared to be 3-4 weeks old, as they weren't newborn, but they weren't medium sized yet. 3 of them had black with bits of dark brown on them, and 2 of them had black with bits of hazelnut brown. The last 2, seemed to be a mix of black, hazelnut, dark brown and even some white mixed in. None of them had collars yet, and the cardboard box they were sleeping in barely fit them all in. They must have been abandoned in this box when they were newborns, and lived in the same cardboard box for the first few weeks of their life.

As Jackie tried to calm his sobbing, he decided to take a look around and try to find a bigger cardboard box to fit them all in. Opening the recycle bin, the pulled the lid off the hinges and took a look at the flattened boxes in the bin. Quickly, Jackie pulled each and every flattened box out, refolded them into its original cubed form, and sized them up depending on area and volume size. Too small, too deep, too shallow, too big! There HAD to be a good sized box in here! Eventually, Jackie eyed up a shallow, medium sized box that would be able to hold all of them, with some room to spare. A small, genuine smile creeped onto the superhero's lips, as he placed the box down beside the mother. Next, Jackie decided to fly away and head to a nearby pet store. There, he bought a small bag of dry dog food, half a dozen plastic bowls and a 2 litre water bottle for them. He flew back with the items in hand, and set up some food and water bowls. The puppies practically sprinted out of the box, and eagerly fought each other to get a turn in some food. Jackie let out a bittersweet laugh, and poured a second bowl of food so that all the puppies could get their fill. next, Jackie poured a food bowl for the weak mother, and watched as the mother slowly sat up and started eating. Lastly, Jackie poured a two water bowls for the puppies, and a water bowl for the mother.

As he watched the puppies and the Mother eat, Jackie tried to think of how he was gonna take care of them. They were surprisingly in good shape for being homeless for a month, and transporting wouldn't be very hard. The mother, on the other hand, was a whole other story. She appeared exhausted and hungry the first time he met her, and he worried that she may not be strong enough to make the trip. She was a big dog, which meant carrying her was out of the question. He wondered if maybe one of his roommates could possibly drop the car off, so he could drive the dog home. Or, perhaps, Jackie could fly home, drive the car over, and drive everyone home in one swift trip. The house he shared with his friends, was not fully equipped for a big dog and 7 little puppies to move in. It would be a full house with 8 new members running around. Not only that, but Jackie didn't know if the mother and puppies were sick, covered in disease or even vaccinated! The mother was more likely to be vaccinated, but not the puppies! It was a big risk, but he didn't care. This family needed his help, and Jackie was going to give them that help.

"I'll be right back. I have to get a car, and drive it to the front of the store. Then, I can pick you up and take you home safe and sound. Alright?" Jackie explained, scratching the mother's chin. As Jackie started to walk away, he could hear a few whimpers leave the mother's mouth. Those single whimpers caused the tears to come flowing out of his eyes once again. Thought he allowed the tears to fall down, he didn't let himself go quite yet. First, he had to get the car. Jackie wiped the blurry tears from his eyes, and started flying. He flew up above the alleyway, and kept a mental note of where the alleyway was located. Then, he flew all the way back home.

Jackie whipped open the door, and looked inside. The first person he saw, was Jameson Jackson. He was sitting on the couch, watching Tom and Jerry on the TV.

"JJ! I need your help!" Jackie explained. Jameson turned towards the entrance, took one look at the crying superhero, and immediately turned off the TV. He ran to the superhero's side, and comforted him as best he could.

"what happened?" JJ signed. Jackie tried to explain, but all that came out was sob-filled mumbling before a meltdown hit him then and there. JJ held onto him, hugging him gently, massaging his back, anything to help him feel better. Eventually, Jackie pulled away, and decided to sign the issue to him.

"There's a homeless dog, with 7 baby dogs stranded in an alleyway." Jackie signed. JJ gasped, and covered his mouth and nose with his hands.

"Puppies?" JJ asked, doing the sign for baby, before snapping his fingers to indicate the word 'dog'. Jackie nodded, before repeating the sign back to confirm. That was all. A single sign was all JJ needed to see, before he was out the door with the keys and starting the car. Jackie followed behind him, carrying an old blanket for the mother dog to lay on. They drove away from the house, and onto the road. Jackie gave JJ directions to the alleyway, and took any detours he could find, to get there faster. 

In record time, the duo had parallel parked in the parking lot. They both climbed out of the car, and ran to the bottom of the alleyway. The mother was still there, keeping the puppies close in their new cardboard box bed. JJ slowed down, slowly creeped up to the mother, and knelt down in front of the mother dog. He reached out his hand to allow the dog to identify his smell. The mother sniffed the hand, and decided to lay her hand on his knees. JJ placed his hand on her head, and started massaging the head, the upper part of the ears and under the German shepherd’s floppy ears. The mother seemed to enjoy the affection, and licked JJ's hand to show him that. JJ smiled at the dog's kiss.

Meanwhile, Jackie had taken the cardboard box of puppies, and put them into the car. "Alright. They're re-" Jackie started, before getting distracted by the affectionate scene in front of him. Jameson Jackson was knelt down in front of the mother dog, and petting the tired mother. The mother dog was resting her hand on his knees, and was accepting every little bit of attention she was given. It was like she didn't even notice her litter was gone! Or, maybe she did, and she trusted that her puppies were in good hands. Jackie walked up, knelt beside JJ, and started to comfort him with back rubs. This seemed to have caused some tears to fall down the mute man's face. Out of pure empathy for JJ and the dogs, Jackie let out some more tears as well. After spending a few more minutes there, they decided to finally leave. Jackie called the mother into the car, and helped her get in. JJ hopped into the drivers seat, put on his seat belt and turned on the car. After the puppies were secure enough in the back seat, Jackie hopped into the passenger seat and put his own seat belt on. After a quick shift of the middle joystick from 'Park' to 'Reverse', they were off.

*20 minutes later*

JJ and Jackie had set up a barrier for the puppies to roam in, and placed down layers of blankets to keep them comfy. The barrier was low enough that the mother dog could hop over it whenever she needed to check up on them, and high enough so the puppies didn't wind up escaping and causing chaos. After adding a couple water bowls and a few toys, everything seemed ready. Now, to finally relax.

"Jackie, would you like a cup of tea?" JJ signed, lifting his pinky finger up in the air for some extra 'flair'.

"I'd love one. Perhaps a couple of Chase's cookies as well?" Jackie suggested. JJ nodded in agreement and turned on the Keurig machine.

In no time at all, a mug with light brown tea, and a plate of cookies had been transported to the living room coffee table. "Thank you." Jackie said, taking his mug and plate. JJ took a sip of his own tea, and sat down on the couch. Not even 5 minutes later, the mother could be seen walking into the puppy area, and laying down. Eager to see the action, JJ placed his cup on the coffee table and stood out of his chair. As he walked closer, he observed the puppies running up to their mother. By the time he reached the puppy area, the puppies had started wrestling each other to drink their mothers' milk. JJ gasped, and a smile started to form on his lips. He has never seen puppies feeding on their mother before! JJ laughed as they pushed each other out of the way, and trampled each other just to get some milk. JJ turned towards Jackie (who was watching from the couch) and signed the word 'food' to him, implying that the puppies were eating. Jackie nodded and signed 'I know' back to him, as to not interrupt their feeding time.

One of the puppies trembled away, full of milk and satisfied. They practically flopped onto the blanket, and fell asleep. Soon, other puppies were joining the lonely puppy, and they began sleeping together in a big, puppy pile. This was such a beautiful moment to be able to watch! A bunch of small German shepherd puppies staying in his house, was 10 times better than a dream vacation in Hawaii. Well, in JJ's mind of course. Jackie wouldn't say the same, but he would agree on how adorable the puppies were.

Hopefully the roommates will understand when he tells them the big news...


End file.
